1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower head structure, and more particularly to a shower head structure that can be used together with different accessories, and the shower head structure includes a shower head body having a joint base, a water stopper body, a water outlet disc, and a water stopper. The pressure of water flowing into the shower head body presses the front end of the water stopper onto a water gasket at a hollow hole of the water stopper body, so that the water is stopped from the middle of a front cover disc, but it is flowed out from the periphery of the water stopper body. If an accessory is installed, the water is stopped from the periphery of the front cover disc, and the water is supplied to the accessory through the middle of the front cover disc to provide a variety of splashes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the splashes of a prior art shower head are changed by rotating or adjusting the position of a water outlet disc of the shower head, so as to produce a variety of splashes. Such arrangement does not provide an application of the shower head to be used with other accessories, and thus a special shower head is required to replace the original shower head to achieve the desired effect.